


Who is the Richest of them All?

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton lies about being poor, First Date, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lashton - Freeform, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sets Luke up with one of his friend's who he think is perfect for Luke; Ashton. There's only one catch (in Michael's eyes) about the guy. He's kind of poor. Luke insists it doesn't matter and things seem to be going rather smoothly for the two. That is, until Ashton admits he hasn't been totally honest throughout their relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is the Richest of them All?

“I’m serious Luke, you have to meet with this guy. He’s awesome. He’s got everything you love in a guy. He’s hot as hell, has curly hair, light eyes, and he giggles. I know how much you love to make fun of people that giggle.” Michael winked, nudging his friend. Unfortunately, Luke didn’t seem as pleased.  
  
“I dunno Mikey. After Axel, I’m just not feeling up to dating.” Luke replied dryly.

  
“Hey, you’ve been moping around for too long man. This is your chance. Did I mentioned that his eyes turn green at random times?” Michael asks with waggling eyebrows. Luke humored him with a chuckle, but didn’t seem to sway in his decision.  
  
“Okay, you’ve squeezed it out of me. He’s also a-wait for it…insane drummer.” Michael announced, waiting for Luke’s reaction. The blonde stopped walking, looking up abruptly. His face immediately flushed as he thought of how hot this boy Michael was rambling about suddenly came to be. Curly hair, light eyes…a fucking drummer.

  
“His hands are…you know?” Luke asked, still flushed red.

  
“Huge.” Michael smirked, crossing his arms in satisfaction. Luke widened his eyes that seemed to light up almost instantly.

  
“There is one…drawback.” Michael said quickly, smirk disappearing. Luke also frowned at this.

  
“What? Is he an asshole? Because you know I-

 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist blondie. He’s not an asshole. Dude’s sweeter than a bunny or some shit.” Michael said with an eye roll.

  
“I don’t wear panties.” Luke denied, flushing up again.

  
“Anyways, the drawback is that he’s…well he’s not poor, but he’s not too wealthy if you catch my drift.” Michael explained.

  
“Oh. Well that’s not a big deal Mikey. I’m not a gold digger.” Luke said with a shrug. “What’s his name?”

  
“Ashton. He said he’s willing to meet with you at the diner by our school this Friday.” Michael says, looking eager.

  
“Really? You didn’t oversell me, did you?” Luke asked cautiously. 

  
“Nope. I only said you’re a cute blonde who’s shy and awkward and can be an annoying shit.” Michael joked, laughing when Luke punched his side.

  
“I hope this works out. You’re right about me moping too much. It’s been months since the whole Axel thing.” Luke sighed, looking grateful to his best friend.

  
“Anytime.” Michael replied, getting the unspoken thank you.

 

-

 

The diner turned out to be very fancy looking on the inside and he had to wonder why Ashton suggested it if he wasn’t so keen on spending money. And when Luke finally spotted his ‘blind’ date, his breath got caught in his throat. Ashton was everything Michael said he was, plus more. The boy had on a fedora that made his curly hair look perfect. His eyes were hazel-green and god-were those dimples? He was clad in a green and blue button up plaid shirt with tight skinny jeans that showed off his rather thick thighs. Luke had to make sure he wasn’t openly drooling as that would be awkward to explain to multiple people. How Ashton afforded that kind of clothing escaped Luke.

 

Luke himself was wearing a red and black plaid shirt with black skinny jeans.

 

“H-Hi. I’m Luke.” He greeted shyly, approaching the older looking boy. Ashton looked up at the voice and smiled easily, making Luke melt internally because the dimples were amplified. 

  
“Good to meet you Luke. I’m Ashton Irwin.” He greeted back, holding his hand out. Yup, that was definitely a drummer hand. Luke shook it and then took his seat, Ashton following after. Before Ashton could say anything else, Luke instantly blurted out-

 

“Hemmings!”

 

“Um, pardon me?” Ashton asked, face wrinkling in confusion.      

  
“I just…you said your last name and I didn’t and so I…sorry.” Luke stuttered a bit, biting at his lip ring as a distraction.

 

“Michael was right. You are awkward.” Ashton observed with a giggle, making Luke’s heart race. He chanced looking at Ashton and was relieved to see that he looked welcoming. 

  
“And he was right about saying that you giggled.” Luke said a bit more sassily, smiling wide when Ashton looked slightly caught off guard. He quickly recovered however and let out more giggles, to playfully spite Luke more than anything. 

 

“So how old are you?” Ashton asked after a beat of silence.

  
“18. I’m in my last year of high school.” Luke answered. “What about you?” He then asked, looking into Ashton’s eyes and finding he was genuinely curious to know more about this guy.

 

“I’m 21. I’m studying music at the Uni by your school actually. Michael told me that.” Ashton said with a smile. Luke secretly thought it was really hot that Ashton had three years on him. It made him feel like Ashton would protect him. Keep him safe.

  
“Yeah, Michael mentioned that you played the drums.” Luke said softly, fiddling around with his fingers.

 

“What else did he tell you about me?” Ashton asked, looking interested. Luke thought about the thing Michael thought was most important for him to know. If he thought Luke would be troubled about Ashton’s lack of money, maybe Ashton did too. He should mention that it didn’t bother him.

  
“Well…I don’t know how to word this, but he did tell me about your…financial status.” Luke admitted, looking down at the table. Ashton’s smile fell and anger slowly took over his features, much to Luke’s dismay.

  
“He did?! He swore he wouldn’t. Bastard!” Ashton said angrily, more to himself than anything. Luke flinched and did his best to try and assure Ashton that it didn’t affect his thoughts on him.

 

“Ashton, please don’t be mad at him. I’m glad he told me because I don’t really like secrets in relationships. And you not having tons of money doesn’t bother me. I think you’re a really nice guy so far.” Luke said honestly, grabbing Ashton’s hand. And all at once, Ashton’s anger faded. A curious expression took over his features. 

  
“What exactly did Michael say?” Ashton asked with a sigh. When seeing Luke’s hesitant expression, he added “I’m not mad anymore. Just curious.”

  
“He said you were…not poor, but you didn’t exactly have money to burn.” Luke said slowly so as not to offend his date. To his relief and somewhat confusion, Ashton smiled. 

  
“Well that’s Michael for ya, huh?” he said instead. Before the conversation could go anywhere else, the waitress came for their order. And when the time eventually came for them to pay, Luke pulled his wallet out and insisted he pay, only to have Ashton snatch the wallet from Luke’s hand and toss it onto the floor challengingly. 

  
“Ashton, come on. Let me pay.”  Luke pouted, feeling guilty for making Ashton.

  
“No. I initiated this date and I say I pay. If you really want to pay, you can buy me an ice cream for our second date.” Ashton compromised. Luke beamed at the thought of a second date with the sexy hunk of man that was Ashton.

  
“Deal.”

 

-

 

It was an ordinary day at school for Luke a few weeks later. He and Ashton had been on four more dates, Ashton paying for each one much to Luke’s pleasant surprise (and slight anger at the second one seeing as Ashton said Luke would be allowed to pay for their ice cream). Ashton was the best thing that had ever happened to him if he was being honest.

 

 So as he, Michael, and Calum sat at their usual table for lunch, the teasing began.

  
“So didja get laid yet?” Michael asked, causing Luke to blush and push him off of his chair with no regrets. Calum helped the punk rocker back up, but looked at Luke expectantly.

  
“Well something happened because that last time you looked that happy after a date-oh wait, you never look that happy after a date. This Ashton guy must be really something.” Calum noted.

  
“He is. Oh my god he really is. Mikey, you really know how to pick em. He’s so perfect in every way. He’s the nicest guy I’ve ever met and he’s the perfect amount of funny. His looks are a _major_ bonus to a killer personality. I can actually see us going somewhere.” Luke breathed, pretty sure he had heart eyes.

  
“Shit.” Calum said, eyes wide. He’d never seen Luke so into a guy before.

  
“You’re welcome.” Michael said cockily. Luke rolled his eyes at that, but had to admit that Michael did a good job.

  
“Guess who.” A voice said, hands moving to cover Luke’s eyes. Calum and Michael’s laughs were heard and Luke’s heart did a flutter thing at the familiar voice.

  
“Ashton?” He asked, smile widening further. The hands were removed and Ashton giggled, moving Michael to the side so as to be closer to Luke to himself.

  
“You guys knew about this?” Luke asked his friends who shrugged and looked away with ‘guilty as charged’ looks.

  
“Assholes.” He muttered.

  
“Don’t blame them. They had to tell me when your lunch was in the first place.” Ashton explained.

 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Luke admitted, feeling flattered.

 

“I had to bring you now lunch didn’t I? You can’t grow with this shitty cafeteria food.” Ashton giggled, pulling a Nando’s takeout bag out of the backpack he brought.

  
“You brought me a lunch?!” Luke asked in awe, beaming at the bag of delicious smelling food. Luke’s heart fluttered again at the gesture because Nando’s wasn’t cheap. Ashton had brought _him_ lunch.

  
“Did you bring us any?” Michael whined. Ashton laughed at his whining and shook his head sorry.

  
“No can do Mikey. Only for my boy.” He winked at Luke, making the blonde flustered.  

  
“Your boy?” Luke whispered when he was sure Calum and Michael weren’t listening in on them. 

  
“Yeah.” Ashton grinned. “That’s okay with you, yeah?” He asked, changing to a concerned look.

  
“It’s more than fine.” Luke admitted bashfully. “I-thank you.” Luke said, kissing Ashton’s cheek and pulling out a delicious platter of chicken and beef.

  
“Feed me?” Luke asked cheekily, but Ashton actually took a fork and placed a piece of chicken close to Luke’s lips. Luke looked at him in disbelief, but Ashton looked expectant, so he opened his mouth and hummed in bliss at the flavor. He hardly noticed Calum and Michael’s teasing at the action.

  
“Luke, do you want to maybe be my boyfriend?” Ashton asked. He regretted it immediately when Luke began choking on a piece of beef, causing Ashton to go into full panic mode. He desperately looked for some water and quickly grabbed the one Michael thrusted into his hands. Ashton quickly handed it to Luke who gulped half of it down, breathing heavily after.

 

“Okay too soon, or is that not the only piece of meat Ashton’s giving him that Luke will be choking on?” Michael said loudly, causing Ashton to glare something fierce at him.

  
“Too soon then.” Michael shrugged.

  
“No amount of time will make that funny.” Ashton said sternly.

  
“Give it time.” Michael whispered to Calum.   


“Are you okay babe?” Ashton asked Luke worriedly. 

  
“Y-yeah. Sorry.” Luke said quietly, embarrassed.

  
“Hey, don’t worry. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Ashton assured, rubbing Luke’s arm soothingly.

  
“Yes.” Luke said, looking right into Ashton’s eyes.

  
“Yes?” Ashton asked confusedly before remembering that he indeed asked Luke a question before the whole choking thing took place. “You doof. You’re lucky you’re so damn cute.” Ashton said, poking his boyfriend’s nose.

  
“Whatever you say daddy.” Luke whispered entirely too close to Ashton’s ear, making his shiver. The older boy looked at Luke in shock and badly timed lust.

  
“Michael also told me you’re into that.” Luke teased, winking at him.

  
“I’ll kill him.” Ashton grumbled.

  
“Whatever you say. Daddy.” He teased once more, whispering the last word quietly so no one else would hear.

  
“Shut up you little minx.”

 

-

 

“It’s our one month anniversary. I had to get you something.” Luke insisted, handing Ashton the box containing his gift. Luke had to spend four months’ worth of allowance, but it would be worth every penny if Ashton loved it like Luke hoped he would.

  
“You still shouldn’t have gotten me anything, I-oh my god tell me these aren’t what I think they are.” Ashton said, breath caught.

  
“Depends on what you think they are.” Luke joked.

  
“You got me those shoes I saw at the mall when we went ice skating.” Ashton said, looking up at Luke with so much fondness, Luke almost melted right there.

  
“I did. You deserve the world Ash. Since I can’t give that to you, I thought I’d settle on footwear that you were eyeing.” Luke said softly.

  
“You are honestly the best thing that ever happened to me. You know that?” Ashton asked Luke, pulling him into a kiss that was less innocent than it should’ve been considering they were in public.

  
“And it makes me feel bad because my gift sucks.” Ashton frowned, looking at the gift bag he brought with him.

  
“I’m sure it’s amazing.” Luke assured him, still aware that Ashton didn’t have much money.

 

“I know but…your gift was so-

 

“It’s not a competition Ash. I’ll love what you give me no matter what it is. Or even you don’t get me anything, it’s not a big deal. I’m dating you for you.” Luke promised, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before opening the gift. 

  
“It’s lame, I know.” Ashton mumbled, looking at his sorry excuse for an anniversary gift. Luke however placed it around his neck and beamed brightly.

  
“I’ve never worn a scarf before. How do I look?” Luke asked, posing dramatically for his boyfriend who laughed at his antics.

  
“You’re something else Luke Hemmings.” Ashton giggled, not being able to describe his feelings for the blonde beanstalk of a boy.

 

-

  
“What’s so important that you made me leave my sandwich at home?” Luke whined. He just got home from a particularly bad day of school and was looking forward to that sandwich to take his mind off of it.

  
“I need to tell you something really. I haven’t been completely honest in our relationship.” Ashton said, sounding…guilty.

  
“What?” Luke asked, fearing for the worst. Was this another Axel situation? Was he being dumped and cheated on? What if Ashton never really liked him and it was all a dare from Michael? Luke’s not sure his heart could take either scenario. Not the day after their anniversary. He forced himself not to worry too much or cry. 

  
“Don’t worry. It’s nothing too bad. At least, I hope not.” Ashton said. Luke was still wary as Ashton dragged him to a neighborhood he had never heard of before. The houses looked more expensive than Luke’s life.

  
“Why are we here?” Luke asked in confusion, glancing at the house they were in front of. It was more of a mansion really. A water fountain was in front of the castle-like place.

  
“We’re here because…this is my house.” Ashton said, biting his lip and looking to see Luke’s reaction. It was almost amusing really. The blonde’s mouth was gaped open and his eyes were wide with disbelief. 

  
“No…n-no. It can’t be. Michael said…you said…” Luke trailed off, lost.

  
“Michael lied about it because the last five people I’ve tried to date only wanted me for my money and it was impossible to tell who would want me for _me_. When you said he told you about my financial status on our first date, I thought you meant he told you I was rich and that’s why I was mad. But then you said the ‘poor’ thing and I thought ‘why not’, this way I’ll know if he likes me for me for sure.” Ashton explained, looking guilty and apologetic for lying. Luke’s face went angry for a second, but changed into understanding.   


“So this whole time, I was dating a rich dude.” Luke finally spoke, face neutral.

  
“A millionaire really.” Ashton said with a weak chuckle.

  
“I can’t say that I’m not mad about you lying, but I can sort of see why you did it.” Luke sighed, pocketing his hands because it was so cold.

 

“You’re cold.” Ashton noticed, shrugging his jacket off and draping it around Luke’s shoulders.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Luke asked, feeling a bit hurt that it took this long for Ashton to trust him. He felt sadness creeping in, but told himself to be happy that this was Ashton’s lie. It could have been much worse.

  
“I wanted to. Oh how I wanted to Luke. But I couldn’t. I’m a coward. I got too happy in my role of non-rich Ashton. And I thought maybe you’d break up with me unless the timing was perfect and I was sure you liked me as much I love you.” Ashton admitted. Luke’s heart fluttered like it normally did whenever Ashton got romantic.

  
“You l-love me?” Luke asked, tightening Ashton’s jacket around his body.

  
“I do.” Ashton confirmed. “And it’s okay if you don’t return the words yet, but I thought you deserved all the honesty I can give you to make up for this.” he said, pulling Luke into a hug.

  
“I don’t want to say it unless I’m sure, but I think I love you too.” Luke whispered into Ashton’s ear, the warm breath making Ashton feel lightheaded.

  
“Do you want to go inside? I wanted to give you your real anniversary present because the fake one sucked.” Ashton offered.

  
“It did not. I actually love the scarf. And you know I’m not lying because I didn’t know I’d see you today and I’m wearing it.” Luke insisted. Ashton kissed his boyfriend because his selflessness was showing yet again. 

  
“That’s not why I know you’re not lying. I know you’re not lying because you never lie to me. And I promise that starting today, I will never lie to you again.” Ashton swore, taking Luke’s hand that seemed doll-like in comparison to his own.

  
“Deal.” Luke beamed, squeezing his hand on Ashton’s and giddy off the fact that Ashton loved him.

 

  


End file.
